


Believe me

by Dflorke01



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is a good boyfriend, Boyfriends, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Oliver, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oliver needs a hug, no superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dflorke01/pseuds/Dflorke01
Summary: Oliver spent 5 years on an uncharted island with unspeakable nightmares. When he comes back he is reunited with his boyfriend. He isn't all there though, he lost a part of him





	1. Chapter 1

Barry’s POV  
Oliver had disappeared five years ago when he went on the boat with his dad and Sara. The last thing he said to me is that he would see me in a few days and that he loved me. I miss him so much, everyday I hope he is coming back but I know in my heart he is never coming back to me. That would of been the case if Moria didn’t call me and told me Ollie was home and to meet her at the hospital. Of course I would of been there in a flash but I was in Central City, a train ride away from them. I told my boss, Captain Singh that an emergency came up regarding Oliver. He said that it was fine and to let Oliver know the force was thinking about him. Captain is an openly gay man, who has been extremely supportive of me. His boyfriend and him even opened up their home to me when they learned about Oliver. It was nice really, I never expected that from my boss. I left Singh’s office and made my way to Joe’s desk. Joe is my adoptive father, after my mother died and my father was pinned for her murder Joe took me in and raised me with his daughter Iris.   
“Oliver just got back,” Joe says in an annoyed voice.  
I frown “I’m leaving now to go be with him,”  
“Okay Barry,”   
“Joe, I know you don’t like him, but I do love this man, he isn’t what the tabloids make him out to be,”  
Joe rests a hand on my shoulder and gives it a light squeeze “I don’t want you to get hurt Barr, you’ve been through enough.” He purse his lips into a tight smile that was almost sorrowful. “You’re my son,”  
“I know I love you but I gotta go I’m sorry,”  
“Don’t be,”  
+++  
When I got off the train there was a guy holding a sign that said my name on it. Moria must of sent a car for me. I walk up to the man and he leads me to the car. The drive to the hospital was slient. My heart was racing and my palms were sweaty. I don’t know what I was so nervous. I guess it was the fact that even though Oliver was back, he might not be the same Oliver. We pulled up to the hospital, Moria was waiting for me already. Once I arrived she quickly ushered me inside and avoiding the paparazzi.   
“He’s cover in scars and his doctor tells me that 30% of his body was covered in scar tissue,” she speaks   
I nod and follow her to his room. He was sitting on the bed arguing with the nurse about something. When he caught a glimpse of me he smiled a small smile and excused the nurse. I made my way over to him, he was wearing those ugly hospital gowns but I didn’t care. I engulf him into a tight hug, he grunted for a second before wrapping his arms around me and hugging me back.  
“I thought I lost you,” I whisper as he whispered “I miss you,”.   
“I love you so much Ollie,” I say against his neck, where my tears were soaking him.   
“I’m here now,”   
We broke apart from the hug. He turned to his mom and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then Moria excused herself, so she could check him out. Even though he could technically do it himself. Moria came back and told Oliver to get his things. He was going home, he smiled and got dressed. Then he joined me and Moria. He put an arm around my waist as we walked to the car. He was telling me all about the Island and how scared he was. I would kiss his neck, cheek, and corner of his lips every once in awhile, and told him he’s safe now. When we got in the car, I cuddled against him, letting the heat of my body, soothing him. He pressed me closer too him and I couldn’t say no. When we arrived to the mansion, Thea was waiting there with Roy, Tommy, and Laurel. Oliver, who has taken my hand dropped it and gave everyone a hug. Except Laurel, she blames Oliver for Sara’s death. even though I disagree with that, Sara went on her own free will to spite her dad. No one knew about the storm. The Lance didn't want to admit that though, not yet at least.   
+++  
It’s a few hours after everyone except Roy left. Oliver and I were in his room which the Queens left untouched. I’ve spent so many hours in here over the years. “Come lay with me Barr,” he says quietly. His shirt was still on which was unusual for Oliver. He always slept shirtless. I didn’t question it I just moved so my head rested on his chest. He wrapped a protective arm around my waist, tracing little patterns on my hip.  
“I’m broken Barry, on that island I wasn’t alone. The people there tortured me, Barry. I’m covered in scars and mentally I’m broken.” he whispers sadly.  
“Broken things can be put back together,” I whisper to him. I slowly move to straddle him. I lean down to capture his lips in to a loving kiss, as my hands disappear under his shirt. I grab the hem and slowly raise his shirt to expose his battered body. He had multiple scars and bruises. Some look as fresh as yesterday and some were healing. He had yellow bruising and some purple and dark blue bruises.I silently gasp but lean down and kiss his torso. Oliver kissed my temple and rubbed my back.   
“I love you Barry,”  
“I love you, too,”

AYE I really have been falling in love with these two. I don’t think I’m gonna have Oliver become the Arrow or Barry the Flash. But these two are soon cute


	2. Chapter 2/ Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has a nightmare and Barry is there

Barry’s POV  
I woke up in Oliver’s arms. It was a pleasant way to wake up, feeling safe in his arms. It was like he never left. I yawn and untangle myself from his grip and make my way to his bathroom. When I was finished, I came back into the room. Ollie had moved from his bed to the floor, shivering violently. He whimpered and it broke my heart I crouched down next to him “Ollie,” I whisper.   
He didn’t seem to come out of it. “Ollie you’re okay,” I say a little louder. Moria and Walter came barging in. They stopped when they saw the state of him though. Worry was present in their eyes, they were told that the Oliver they found on the island might not be the Oliver that they lost. The trauma that was done to his body was an indicator that there was some psychological scars. I haven’t seen them yet, he just got back. I didn’t want to overwhelm him, he’s only human.   
“Oliver’s alright,” I say quietly  
“Barry, maybe you could stay a little while longer,” Walter inquires   
“I’d have to ask my Captain,” I mumble  
I move closer to Ollie until I’m sitting next to him. I gently pull him into my lap. I run my hand through his hair. We sat there for a while until he came out of it.   
“Barry” he says weekly  
“Yeah Ollie I’m here honey,” I say rubbing his back   
+++  
Oliver stayed home today while I went around Starling, I needed to get some things for him and his family. Since I live in Central city, I can’t just leave all the time. I have a job and my family is there. I love Oliver with all my heart, but I’m not in a time in my life where I can move to another city. Ollie has the same thing, he needs to be with his family.   
Once I got everything I needed I made my way back to the Queen’s Manor. Oliver was waiting for me with a big smile on his face.   
“Hey my love,” I greet him  
“Hey Barr.”  
Oliver engulfs me into a hug. It was a different kind of hug, it was more intimate.   
“You know I love you right,” he says as he snuggles into my neck.  
“I do know and I love you too,” I say and place a kiss on his forehead. “So Singh said I can stay a week and I have more than enough vacation days.”   
“Really Barry that’s great.”  
“Ollie there is something we need to talk about,”  
“I know but not today,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this has taken so long. I appreciate all the kudos I've got on this. I just got really lazy and I'm sorry I've also started the next chapter so maybe it'll be less of a wait idk really


End file.
